


Hello Midtown High

by AmyR



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adopted Peter Parker, Avengers Tower, BAMF Pepper Potts, Domestic Avengers, Everyone Loves Peter Parker, Everyone is Peter's parent, Field Trip, Gen, How Do I Tag, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I stg i give up on the tags, No Romance, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Peter Parker's Field Trip to Stark Industries, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Precious Peter Parker, Spider-Man - Freeform, The Avengers Are Good Bros, Tony Stark Has A Heart, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-11 05:39:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 20,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18423996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyR/pseuds/AmyR
Summary: This is basically domestic Avengers and Peter Parker, with a slight smattering of the Field Trip trope thrown in. It's really just domestic Avengers though.•-•Peter really wasn't at 100% the day he fell asleep in class. And when he gets sent to the Principal's office and suspended, he expected to spend a nice weekend home at the tower, without anything to think about.However, when the entirety of his Physics class shows up in the middle of Hair Club, he isn't too sure what to do. He is forced to interact with them, and had to deal with some rather invasive questions as to his presence at the tower.Will he manage to keep his secret?HopefullyIs Tony Stark not as heartless as he wants everyone to believe?YesDoes Iron Man really love his Spider Son?Without a doubt.•-•Honestly, its tagged as field trip but it's just so domestic Avengers...Also, idk why this is so damn long. I just can't control myself, clearly.





	1. Waking Up

**Author's Note:**

> So in this, everyone is basically Peter's dad. If you don't like it, what can I say? Don't read it. There is NO romance or anything creepy within the Avengers, as everyone is old and Peter is in his teens and they're friends in the movies and I'm not interfering, so don't be a creep. Thanks. Hope you enjoy.

Peter strolled lazily across the lavish living room, the carpet soft against his feet, but causing a slight drag where his pajama pants got caught. The blinds were up, sunlight streaming in from the rising sun through the floor to ceiling windows, Manhattan bustling far below them.

Even though he had been out until some ungodly hour last night on patrol, he felt weirdly not like absolute death today. It was a pleasant change.

He smelt the delicious aroma of bacon before he even heard the sizzling of the pans and the scrape of a spatula against enamel. The hardwood floors creaked in time with the soft humming that was emanating from the kitchen.

With a grin on his face, and a soft grumble of his stomach, he rounded the corner to find Steve. Dressed in a 'Kiss the cook' apron with a picture of Iron Man in a chef hat, courtesy of Tony, and spiderman pajamas, courtesy of Clint, matched with an unnecessarily tall chef hat with the Avengers 'A' on it, courtesy of Bucky, he was a sight to behold. Quickly moving to take a seat at the counter next to Natasha, who was sipping coffee and scrolling through the news on her phone, he grabbed at the plate of pancakes that was stacked high.

Successfully snagging one before Steve could turn and whack him with the spatula, he stuffed it into his mouth, cheeks puffed out in an effort to eat it all in one go.

"Hello маленький паук," Natasha greeted fondly, glancing up to ruffle his hair.

Her own now long, red hair was plaited intricately into a rather messy braid that was wound around to form a delicate bun. The hairstyle had obviously been dishevelled by sleep, but when Bucky, Peter, Wanda, Pepper and, on this rare occasion, Clint had done it up it had been gorgeous.

He grinned back, mouth too full to reply.

"Morning kiddo," Steve said cheerily, turning to place a huge plate of bacon next to the pancakes.

He grinned and waved in return.

He got up to make a cup of hot chocolate and marshmallows that he added cold milk to so that it became, essentially, a cold drink.

It was something the Mother Hen #1, aka Bruce, Mother Hen #2, aka Steve, and even Pepper, hated and consistently told him not to do.

Steve glanced at the teenager, holding his Captain America mug in his hands, a small smile on his face, noticing the condensate that formed on the cup and rolled down onto the marble countertop.

"Peter." He said sternly, causing the boy to startle slightly. "We've had this talk before. Hot drinks in the morning. They're good for you. Cold tea is just gonna mess up your digestion, and cause all kind of problems you'll have to deal with," he reprimanded.

Peter nodded mutely, not taking his eyes off the super soldier as he took another sip, causing Steve to roll his eyes and turn back to the eggs he was scrambling.

Natasha snickered softly beside him, and reached over to ruffle his hair again.

"Good morning," Clint chirped suddenly, startling just about no one.

Peter glanced up towards the vent above his head to wave at Clint, who was dangling upside down.

"You should fall," Natasha said, not glancing up or otherwise acknowledging his presence.

"You should fall," he mocked childishly, moving his hand and body with each syllable, as if he were 5 years old.

Natasha rolled her eyes, a slight smirk lighting her features.

"See Nat. I'm set here. I won't f-."

As of he had just jinxed himself, without any sort of warning, Peter watched as Clint dropped to the ground like a 230 pound sack of potatoes that had landed on its head, missing the carpet by about half a meter.

"Ow," he mumbled softly, remaining sprawled face down on the ground, showing no intention of moving.

Peter struggled to retain his giggles as Steve barked out a loud laugh, informing the archer that he had deserved it.

"Yeah yeah. Shut up," he mumbled from the floor.

•-•

"Pete, could you go get Tony? I have a feeling that he's asleep in his lab again," Bruce asked the boy, his voice soft and tired sounding.

Peter nodded quickly, giving the doctor a smile. He had clearly been working with Tony, but had enough common sense to go to bed while it was still dark. He obviously didnt get nearly enough sleep however, gauging from how he struggled to keep his eyes open.

"I'll be right back. Don't touch my food," Peter said quickly, glancing accusingly at Clint and Sam.

Both men held their hands up in feign innocence, causing Peter to give them both another hard look.

Natasha grinned as she smacked Clint upside the head, like she already knew his evil thoughts.

Jumping out of his seat and racing down to Tony's lab, Peter squeezed himself out of the elevator without waiting for the doors to properly open.

Another thing that he got in trouble for, but it was now too late for the impatient boy to change.

"Tony," Peter called, knocking softly against the glass door as he entered.

Getting no response, he moved toward the larger than usual pile on the couch at the back.

That couch had been put there from when Peter would come up to the tower on weekends, and often pass out in the lab. Now that he had a room and 10 parents taking care of him, he hardly got the chance to use it anymore.  
The Star Wars blanket was still there, but more often than not, it was piled high with random junk that couldn't be put away at the moment and didn't have a space on the counter.

Carefully moving towards the couch, Peter poked the pile, hearing an annoyed groan come from it.

The boy grinned, a mischevious plan forming in his mind.

"Tony," he said softly, earning himself an incoherent mumble.

Grinning wickedly, he took a step back until he was an arms length way, and prepared himself to run. Tony hated being woken up, and the way Peter was planning in doing it would only annoy him more.

He analyzed the pile, estimating where his mentor was located, and suddenly jabbed his index finger rather violently into the middle of his back.

Tony sprang up, the movement accompanied by a yell of shock and pain mixed together, along with various pieces of tech and machinery hitting the ground.

Peter spun on his heel as Tony's wide eyes landed on him, laughing loudly as he ran out of the room and back up to the rest of the team.

He settled down once again at the table, where Steve scrutinized him shrewdly.

"What?" He asked, taking a bite of a pancake and feigning innocence.

"You do know that we heard you laughing from the elevator right?" Wanda asked him, a smile lighting up her face.

Peter cocked his head, taking another bite.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. I don't think that was me," he insisted, earning a considerably gentler smack to the back of his head than Clint had received from Natasha.

The elevator dinged softly, and the team listened in silence as slow, dragging footsteps made their was across the floor towards the table.

Tony rounded the corner, hunched over, looking still asleep. He reached blindly for the coffee pot, from which he took a sip directly, and dropped heavily into his seat at the table.

"Urgh- mornin-ugh. I would like that that kid," he drawled, pointing to the general area that Peter was in, "be sent back to somewhere where I'm not going to be asleep. Please and thank you."

Peter struggled to refrain from giggling, receiving a slightly disappointed look from Bruce, who quickly broke into a muffled laugh.

"Sure thing Tones. Right away," Rhodey said, patting Tony's back while grinning approvingly at Peter.

Rhodey was the only inconsistent member, in terms of he only sometimes stayed at the tower, claiming to be unable to remain sane in all the chaos. 

"Okay children," Pepper interrupted from the head of the table. "Most of you mightn't know this, but some of us actually have jobs and schools to get to, and need to be there on time."

"Ah yes. Lets hurry so that little demon child goes away for the day," Tony said with fake bitterness, but still earning a smack from Pepper.

Originally, through stories that had been told to him, Peter knew that when the Avengers had first decided to move into the tower together, there had been a slight dispute between Tony and Steve as to who got to sit at the head of the table. Naturally, everyone else had told them that they could each sit at either end, but they had still argued over it. Finally, Pepper had simply decided that since they were too childish to decide on their own, neither of them would. So since then, she and Natasha sat at either end of the table, with Tony to her right, and Steve to Natasha's right, and everyone else found a space after that. 

It was a story that Peter thought of as rather hilarious, its only downside being that he couldn't share it with anyone else, and now everytime they sat together, he had to fight the urge to tease Tony amd Steve.

Pepper glanced meaningfully at Peter, bringing him back to the present, then to the clock that was on the wall. 

It read 6:52am. If he didn't hurry he was going to be late. And that was something he couldn't afford. With all of his recent absent days and late days, he would surely fail of he missed another.

•-•


	2. Suspension

Peter grabbed his things frantically shoving them into his bag. He had spent too much time dallying with the Avengers and now he was late.  
Usually he would walk to school with Natasha or Wanda, even stopping in a little cafe that was on the way. But now, he seriously considered asking Tony for a ride, especially since he was the craziest driver he knew, and didn't seem to believe in speed limits.

Stepping into his shoes he ran downstairs where he shouted a goodbye to Bucky and Sam who were doing the dishes. Pausing briefly, he asked Wanda who was sitting on the couch where Tony was. She told him that she thought that he had gone back to sleep, but wasn't sure. With a groan he told her goodbye, and ran into the elevator that was waiting on him.

Squeezing out through the doors and out into the lobby, he made his way into the busy street, dodging people and obstacles, all in an attempt to get to school on time.

••-••

Peter ran into Ms. Lopez's class, missing the bell by about 10 seconds.

Clearly 10 seconds too many as his teacher gave him a detention and threatened him with a suspension for another late day.

Sighing heavily, Peter nodded and readied himself to face the day, already eager to go back home.

••-••

"Mr. Parker!" A voice interrupted Peter's thoughts, bringing him back to the stuffy classroom.

He blinked blearily, sleep clouding his vision, when he felt Ned elbow him.

Siddenly awake, he jumped to his feet, causing his chair to scrape back on the tile.

His teacher, Mr. Russell, was glaring angrily at him. 

"Tell me Mr. Parker. What was it I just said?" He asked, staring at the boy.

Peter looked at him blankly, his eyes drifting over to Ned.

"No no. I'm asking you Mr. Parker. Not Mr. Leeds, because you see, he wasn't the one sleeping in my class," Mr. Russell said, looking at the boy over his glasses.

He glanced at the board, which was conveniently blank. Everyone else's text book was open except his, and he had absolutely no idea what they were doing.

"I-I don't know sir," he said hesitantly.

"Hmm. I thought not. Sit down Mr. Parker and see me after class."

Peter dropped heavily into his chair, glad that this was the last period of the day.

Mr. Russell droned on about something or the other, Peter not caring a whole lot. It was AP Physics, he could do it in his sleep. He was only going to school to not appear as a complete drop out, and because Pepper insisted.

His eyes focused on the clock on the wall, struggling to stay awake, the numbers blurring.

"Mr. Parker!" His teacher shouted again, causing the boy to jerk upright. 

"Yes sir!" He replied automatically, earning a few laughs from across the class.

Mr. Russell raised an expectant eyebrow.

Peter was no less confused.  
He offered up an awkward smile, not knowing what to do.

"Homework Mr. Parker. Where is it?" His teacher said harshly.

"Oh!" He exclaimed, grabbing his bag.

He had done it, he was sure. After patrol he had sat down and done it, even though he wanted nothing more than to collapse in his bed.

He rifled around, not seeing the red folder in which he usually kept all his work to hand in.

Frowning, he searched his desk and even looked through his text book incase he had put it in there accidentally.   
He couldnt find it.   
He must have left it on his desk at home, or maybe in his lab. Maybe even Tony's lab. That was where he had gone looking for the folder anyways.

He looked up sheepishly at his unimpressed teacher.

"I can't find it sir," he said, picking at the hem of his shirt.

"Hmm. That's what I thought." He said. "Go wait for me in the office."

Peter nodded glumly, picking up his bag and trying to send a reassuring smile to Ned, who looked absolutely distraught.

He made his way down and sat on the chairs there, waiting for the bell to ring, trying to figure out how he was going to tell Tony, and even worse, Pepper.

•-•

When he was finally released, school had finished half and hour ago. He looked out and saw the sliver Audi, and he knew that it was Bucky.

Since he had gotten back his drivers license, Bucky had taken it upon himself to get Peter everyday from school. Sometimes he would bring along Steve, and occasionally allowing another avenger come for the boy if he was too busy. But whenever he got the chance he would go for him.

Peter got into the car's passenger seat, not returning the smile that was gifted to him.

The man frowned, pulling up the car to the side and shutting it off. He turned towards the gloomy teen. 

"What's wrong Pete? Does this have anything to do with why you came out so late today?" He asked gently.

Peter nodded miserably.

He held up the pink slip in his hand so that Bucky could read it.

"I got suspended for a week," he lamented.

Bucky looked at the paper, indeed confirming what Peter had just said.

"I thought that they needed a parent or guardian to sign those things," he asked, looking at the blank signature line.

"They do." The boy moaned, face conveying his distress. "How am I gonna show this to Tony?"

"What did you do?" He asked.

"I forgot to turn in homework. And I was sleeping in class. And then I wasn't paying attention in class. Also, that teacher hates my guts, but the feeling is mutual so I don't really care. Basically, I deserved it. I just don't wanna show Tony," he groaned.

"Do I count as a guardian? Or Nat or someone? It won't get you out of it but at least you won't have to get Tony to sign it," the soldier offered, his face soft and concerned for the child.

Peter cocked his head.  
"Actually. I think you do! Come on!" He shouted, suddenly gleeful, grabbing Bucky's arm and tugging him out of the car.

The man laughed but complied, allowing himself to be led to the office by the teenager.

••-••

The principal was obviously very intimidated by the presence of the winter soldier as he stepped into the rather small office. Hopefully it being Bucky here would make everything flow a little smoother, and not another rather rash member of the team.

"Hello Mrs. Jacobs. In reguards to my suspension, I wanted to know if my...," he trailed off. Uncle Bucky was a weird thing to say. "If my Uncle Bucky here is listed as a guardian and could sign off the form for me," he asked, his voice cheery.

"Hello ma'am." Bucky greeted plesantly, reaching over to shake her hand.

The rather tiny woman behind the desk straightened up and shook it firmly, smiling at Peter, agreeing to check his file.

She should know to expect odd things from this boy, as Tony 'I am Iron Man' Stark himself had come down to register the boy and himself, and had conveniently made a massive donation toward the school.

She flipped through the pages, scanning the names and numbers for a James Barnes.

Secretly, she was glad that they hadn't contested the 5 days, as even she would admit that it was overkill for just some homework, but Mr. Russell had been adamant that he deserved it. She had been tired and wanted to leave, so she had agreed. 

Some teachers really just weren't cut out to teach, and Mr. Russell was one of them. He disliked children, so what he was doing in a school, God alone knows.

"Ah yes. Here it is. James Buchanan Barnes. Legal guardian for Peter Benjamin Parker. Please sign on the line," she said, turning the suspension slip toward the man.

He signed it quickly, offering her a smile as he thanked her, and wheeled a strangely ecstatic Peter out of her office, who called goodbye from out in the hallway.

Shaking her head she smiled slightly at the child. He was one of her favourites, always having good grades, always offering to help, always pleasant. Sure his recent attendance had been poor, but Mr. Stark had warned her about it. 

She had gone to the funeral for his aunt a year or so ago. May had passed in her sleep suddenly, and since then she had been extra lenient on Peter. He had then been adopted by Tony and Pepper Stark, and since then seemed to be recovering well. 

All that change can really scar a child so she always worried about how Peter was coping, but clearly not everyone else thought that way.

Sighing, feeling her heart go out to the boy, she silently decided that she would forget to put this little incident in his file.

••-••

"She didn't seem like the type to give 5 days suspension," Bucky commented on the drive back.

"She isn't. She's really nice and actually likes kids, but Mr. Russell isn't, and he was being really pushy, so I don't blame her." Peter said dismissively. "He actually wanted me to get more, but she told him that he was being absurd and settled for 5."

Bucky glanced at the boy and grinned, nodding slightly before falling into silence.

•-•


	3. How the Avengers Take the News (Not Good)

Tony took the news surprisingly well, laughing and clapping the boy fondly on the shoulder.  
Pepper, on the other hand, didn't.

"Not bad kiddo. My highest was 15 days. Yup, I had the whole school board involved," Tony said smugly.

"No! Shut up Tony. This is unacceptable. I am calling the school right now. This is unfair. That teacher deserves to be fired!" Pepper raged, abruptly halting their conversation.

They both watched her as she picked up the phone. Tony leaned closer to Peter, and said soft wnough so only he could hear, "Clearly, Mrs. Potts never gotten into trouble in school."

Peter sniggered, before quickly correcting her name reminding him that they were married, something that Tony looked immensely proud of, quickly muttering something about habit.

"You really should stop her before she shuts down the school," Tony said, nudging Peter forward with his elbow.

He nodded, not all to excited to get in the way of an angry Pepper. He had learnt that lesson already.

"Pepper, you don't have to you know. I kinda want to stay home. Besides, if we get a new teacher now, this close to the end of the year, everyone will fail the class," Peter said, going up to her.

She looked down at him, her heels making her intimidatingly tall.

"Please?" He asked, using the face he knew she couldn't say no to.

She sighed heavily and hung up the phone, dropping it onto the counter.

"Fine. But if this happens again, I'm coming in there myself to fire him," she said angrily, stalking off to the couch, where Bucky was sitting as well, and kicked off her heels.

He nodded quickly, glad that she had calmed so quickly. This was going way better then he had thought.

"What was all that?" Asked Steve from the doorway, his voice startling all the normal humans in the room.

Before they could say anything, a voice came from the ceiling.

"Peter got 5 days suspension," Clint tattled.

"What?!" Steve shouted, surprise and disappointment clear on his face.

"It wasn't my fault!" Peter defended.

"Clearly it was if you got 5 days of suspension. And no. Don't tell me. I don't want to know why," he said, looking distraught.

Peter looked helplessly to Tony who was looking on in amusement, not planning on helping the boy. Clint was up in the vents, laughing at him, and Pepper looked exhausted.

He looked pleadingly at Bucky, knowing that Steve would listen to him.

He sighed but got up and walked over.

"Pete's right. The teacher is a total *sshat. He really didn't deserve 5 days, but the little schemer is using it to stay home from school, like a delinquent," he said fondly, ruffling Peter's hair and resting him arm around his shoulder.

Peter grinned widely up at the Captain, the relief instantaneous when he was his shoulders relax.

"Okay. Fine. I believe you. But i still think that you deserve a punishment for obviously doing something you weren't supposed to. And what are we gonna do abut this teacher then?" He asked.

"I dont! And nothing!" Peter protested quickly.

"I propose we ban him from the labs and tv and friends or whatever for the week," Clint's voice echoed from the ceiling.

"I think that's a bit much," Bucky negotiated for him.

Peter nodded enthustically, agreeing wholeheartedly. 

"Okay how about just his phone?" Clint tried again.

"Yeah okay," Bucky agreed, shrugging.

"What? No!" Peter shouted, pulling away from him, a look of betrayal on his face.

Steve raised a brow and looked over to Pepper, who nodded.

"And you heard him. He begged for his teacher, so I'm giving that teacher one more chance," she said, looking annoyed again. "And yeah. The phone's fair I guess. But just for tomorrow and tonight," she compromised.

Peter could live with that.

Steve pursed his lips but said nothing, moving to the couch as well, kicking off his shoes before he stepped on the carpet.

Peter smiled happily at Pepper, pleased that she was on his side, quickly following Steve and taking a seat next to Pepper. 

She pulled him close and wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

"You're lucky I love you so much," she muttered, pressing a kiss to his hair.

Peter smiled, a warm feeling settling over his heart. He felt cared for and loved, so he couldn't be happier at the moment.

•-•

"Peter. I would recommend that you wake up. It is nearly 10 am and Mr. Stark had been requesting your presence since 7," came Friday's voice, disassociated but still slightly worried.

Peter groaned, pulling his blanket over his head. He was enjoying his suspension, and wanted to sleep in for as long as physically possible.

"Peter, I do reccomend that you wake up now," said Friday, again.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm up," he mumbled, snuggling into the warm bed.

"Yes Peter. You are awake. But Mr. Rogers is 12 seconds away from your room, and seems determined to get you out of bed," she warned.

"Hmmm. Mr. Rogers. Sounds funny." Peter murmured in his sleep-riddled state. "Didn't that guy have a fish?"

"Peter," Friday said, sounding as exasperated as a AI could.

Crack!

The sound of his door being slammed open.

STOMP! STOMP!

Somebody taking two rather large steps toward his bed.

"PETER BENJAMIN PARKER! Get OUT of that bed this INSTANT or so help me GOD I WILL drag you OUT!" 

The sound of a rather enraged Captain America.

Peter flew up, balancing precariously on his knees, what Friday had said finally registering in his head.

"Oh. Hi. Morning," he said awkwardly, scratching the back of his head.

"Morning kiddo. Breakfast in the oven," he said sweetly, a complete 180, ruffling Peter's already messy hair and leaving the room.

Peter let out a sigh, falling back into a sitting position on his mattress. This exact thing had happened before, but no matter what, when someone like Steve Rogers shouts, you can't help but listen. And it was, unfortunately, something he knew very well and used to his advantage.

Grumbling incoherently, the boy rolled lazily out of bed, not bothering to fix his appearance, and hopped into the elevator.

Friday took him down to the living floor, knowing that the boy was dropping to sleep standing up.

He tripped his way over to the kitchen where he felt for the oven behind closed lids, grabbed his food and moved to a seat.

Using the fork that was already in his plate he jabbed blindly into the food and shoveled it into his mouth.

It was Russian blinis, a type of pancake that was eaten with honey, sour cream, or sweet condensed milk. His plate, naturally, had a little cup of all 3. Obviously, Bucky had made breakfast this morning, a plesant and most welcome treat. 

He would have guessed Nat, but everyone knew that she did not belong in a kitchen unless she was being fed.

"I don't know if you remember Pete, but Wanda and Bucky are going to be in some press meeting or gala thing tonight. So hair club later," said Natasha suddenly, scaring the living daylights out of him and causing him to jump, literally, 10 feet into the air.

"Good lord!" He exclaimed, peeling himself off the ceiling and dropping back down to his breakfast.

Cleary he was wrong. She only belonged in a kitchen of she was being fed or waiting to scare the living daylights out of innocent and asleep teenagers.

Natasha cocked an eyebrow, looking rather amused.

He stuck out his tongue rather childishly, but nodded.

They usually did hair club in one of the the lower floors that had bedrooms. It was great fun to run around in their night clothes and jump on the beds and be loud without disturbing the rest of the floor and it was also considered as with 'adult supervision' as both Pepper and Natasha were there, so he got to eat as much junk as he wanted and didn't get in trouble for it. It was great fun, and Peter always looked forward to it. Especially when Clint joined them, as he always had some lame joke or story to tell, or would run around like a monkey with Peter until they got into trouble.

The lower floors were off limits to most people anyways, so they were almost always abandoned. Each had another living, dining, and even training rooms down there, considerably smaller than theirs on the penthouse level, but still nice. Peter always considered it to be something like the 'guest floors'. Nobody had ever stayed in them during his time at the tower, but he imagined that if anyone did, that would be where they stayed.

Natasha rolled her eyes but shoved his shoulder slightly, showing she was not annoyed.

They lapsed into silence as Peter ate quickly and Natasha kept him company.

"Do you remember your Russian?" Natasha asked suddenly, in Russian.

Peter cocked his head.  
"Yes. But why?" He asked, just as fluently.

They had done lessons in Russian regularly for the first 6 months that Peter had been at the tower, and he had become very adept at it. He had had similar lessons with Steve, and was pleased to say that he was almost as good at Gaelic as he was in English. 

Natasha shook her head, brushing it off with a wave of her hand.  
"No reason. I'm just checking."

Peter narrowed his eyes at her but she showed no expression, continuing to sip her tea and do something on her phone like their entire exchange had never happened.

Peter shrugged to himself and dismissed it as well. 

If Nat said it was nothing it was most likely nothing.

•-•


	4. Late (×2)

Peter wandered around, taking a shower, catching up on some homework, lounging with Sam in the living room, all before he remembered that Tony had wanted him.

It was nearly 1 in the afternoon when he raced into the lab, looking guilty. He saw the older man frantically scribbling something down, holograms all around him, and Dum-E holding a fire extinguisher. A small fire was burning on one of the tables, and Tony had simply picked up shop and moved over to the other one, letting whatever was on fire burn. 

For the umpteenth time, showing Peter why the fire alarm had been disabled in this room.

However, out of everything there, it was the fact that Tony was writing something with and actual paper and pen that shocked him the most. Where he had found a paper and pen all at the same time in Stark Tower, Peter couldn't guess. But knowing Tony, it was probably Peter's forgotten homework.

"Hey there," Peter said awkwardly as his mentor didn't look up.

Tony glanced up at him, and his brow furrowed. Dropping his pen, he turned so that he was leaning against the counter.

"Friday? What time is it?" He asked, staring Peter dead in the eyes.

"It is 12:52pm," she answered dutifully.

"Hmm." Tony pursed his lips. "And what time did I ask for Peter?"

"7:04am, Sir. But, in Peter's defense, I was instructed to not wake him up," said Friday.

"Hmm. That's what I thought." said Tony, completely ignoring everything else the AI had said. "Do you have an explanation young man?

"I forgot?" He offered up, not sure which excuse would anger him more.

"Hmmm."   
Tony pursed his lips again, turning towards the table again, resuming his writing.

Peter stood still for a moment, before slowly sidling up to Tony's side so he could see the paper.

It was indeed his homework, Peter's messy chicken scratch covering one side, but more importantly, there was a series of also barely legible graphs and calculations as well.

With a smile on his face, Peter pulled up a stool and readied himself to not get burnt.

••-••

"Oh Pete. We're not in the same room tonight. I don't know if Nat told you, but Hair club," said Wanda, gesturing to her own locks, "but there's a tour group or something coming in and like they're staying for the weekend. So we'll probably be on another floor. I'll let you know when someone decides."

Peter nodded, smiling at the rather timid lady as she poked her head into the lab.

"Thanks Wan!" He said brightly, which she returned with a smile of her own.

"I dont appreciate you stealing my kid!" Called Tony loudly, as Wanda moved away from the door.

She poked her head in just so that she could roll her eyes at him, and stuck out her tongue childishly.

"He's everybodys kid. Don't get greedy Stark!" She called cheekily, swiftly running off before Tony could even respond.

That left Peter with a grumbly Tony who was pouting sourly as well. He would occasionally catch a word from the mostly incoherent jumble that he muttered out, most of them being 'my kid' and 'you don't get greedy' repeatedly. 

And he could say what he wanted about how grumpy Tony had been, but Peter couldn't help but smile at him now.

•-•

"Mr. Stark. I am aware that you said to not bother you, but Peter has been requested by Ms. Romanov multiple times and warns that if he doesn't go now, she would come get him," said Friday suddenly, startling all 3 of them. "Also, Mr. Rogers would like to let you know that it is dinner time."

Bruce had come down to join them a few hours after Peter had, and they had been making great progress. Something Hair club clearly did not care about.

"Ugh. What time is it?" Tony asked, taking a sip of his coffee.

"It is 8:03pm, sir."

"Hmm. Guess you have to go," Bruce said, looking over at Peter.

He nodded, grinning mischeviously at the older man. 

"Ugh," groaned Tony, clearly ready to start up his grumbling again.

"Okay! Bye. See you guys later. I promise to be more on time tomorrow!" Peter called loudly, running from the lab.

"Bye Pete. Have fun," he heard Tony call at the last second, and another 'Bye' echoed by Bruce.

He rushed out of the elevator, and the first thing he met was a smack upside the head from Clint.

"Ow! What was that for?" He wailed, cradling the back of his head.

"Well," said Clint, holding up his hand and counting off as he went, "It's for 1) being so late. 2) making us call so many times. 3) not being ready yet."

Peter stuck out his tongue as Bucky, Wanda and Natasha laughed. 

"Pepper isn't coming?" He asked, noticing the absence of the CEO.

"Nope. She's busy tonight. Some tour group or something, so she's organizing some interns I think," Bucky informed him.

"Okay! Enough talking." Natasha instructed. "Peter go shower and get ready. Clint, bring the snacks. Buck, being the stuff. Wan-" 

"I can wait up here with Peter. Since it's a new room. And we can bring the rest of snacks down," Wanda interrupted, watching Clint struggle to hold all the bowls.

"Ok good. Everything's sorted. Let's go," Natasha instructed.

With a broad smile Peter nodded and made his way over to the elevator. 

Just before the door closed he heard Clint say, "Hang on a minute! What are you doing Nat?"

The sound that followed was definitely the sound of Clint getting smacked in the head, accompanied by a pained 'ow'.

Finally followed by "I'm directing".

His grin widening, he ran up to his room where he quickly showered, threw on an science pun tshirt and a sweatpants.

Running back down to the kitchen, he saw Wanda curled up on the couch, eating some popcorn, eyes focused on the TV.

"Ready!" He called energetically, grabbing two of the remaining bowls off the counter that contained M&Ms and more popcorn.

As per Peter's request, they always had more popcorn than most people deemed healthy.

"Finally!" She called, appearing beside him, cramming a final handful of popcorn into her mouth.

She picked up the last bowl that held chocolate and a packet of Warheads, as per Bucky's request.

The went over to the elevator, asking Friday to carry them down to Nat and the rest of them.

As the elevator began to descend, he felt the hair on the nape of his neck rising. Glancing at Wanda, she looked unconcerned.   
Shaking his head, he brushed it off. This was Stark Tower, nothing could go wrong here.  
Hopefully.

•-•


	5. Found the Tour Group

The elevator dinged, and Peter squeezed his way out, nearly losing the bowls, grinning sheepishly at Wanda as she shook her head disappointedly at him.

"Now where are they?" He asked himself, peering down the corridor at all the closed doors. They were all numbered, but Peter wasn't sure what floor they were on to begin with, much less which room they were in. Looking at the Scarlet Witch who stood behind him, looking equally as confused, he shrugged his shoulders.

"Fri. Please help," he called up to the ceiling.

"I'm sorry Peter. It seems that Mr. Barton had requested that I don't tell you. He says that this will be a fun learning exercise for the both of you," Friday responded, sounding amused.

Behind him, Wanda groaned in annoyance.   
"When we find them, we're gonna pull out his hair," she decided, nodding at Peter, who repeated the action with a grin.

"Come on. Let's go," he laughed, wandering down the hallway.

The stopped at every room on the floor, all empty, before realizing that Clint was really mean.

Muttering to herself, Wanda hopped back onto the elevator closely followed by Peter. They had eaten most of the popcorn already, so that was the only saving grace, Clint wouldn't get any. He stacked the two bowls into one, so now at least he had a free hand to knock on the doors.

They went back downto the floor they were usually on, the lowest one.  
Something seemed off about it though, more lights were on and there was some activity from some of the rooms.

"It's probably the tour group I told you about," Wanda said, gesturing to the door that swung open.

Peter nodded, watching as a teenager around his age stepped out. The face looked vaguely familiar, but Peter couldn't place it, so he assumed that he had simply seen the person in passing at some point in life.

The girl looked over at them, doing a double take as she noticed Wanda.

"OMG! You're the scarlet witch!" She squealed, running over to them.

Peter could feel Wanda tense up beside him.   
She hated attention and crowds, and it had taken alot of convincing to get her to go to the gala tonight. If she had to deal with a bunch of teenagers now, she would crumble completely.

"Okay. Back up to the elevator. If the rest of them are on this floor, then I guess I'll be doing your hair alone, upstairs, " Peter muttered over to Wanda, glad when he saw the corners of her mouth curl upward.

"Hello!" Peter waved, as the girl came barrelling towards them. 

She brushed past Peter, barely giving a wave, and headed straight to Wanda, the opposite of ideal.

Her enthusiastic yells had attracted more people, causing another teenagers to spill out of the nearby rooms, all excited to meet an Avenger.

Okay. Bad.

They all chattered loudly, causing Peter's ears to hurt, his senses not appreciating the noise at all.

Peter spun on his heel, toward Wanda. Pushing through the crowd that swamped her, he grabbed her arm and dragged the confused and overwhelmed looking lady backward towards the elevator. Nearly dropping the bowl, he pushed her into the elevator, and stepped in beside her, spinning around to watch the doors close behind him.

"Hey! Is th-" a voice yelled, being cut off the doors.

It had sounded vaguely familiar, but Peter didn't have time to dwell on it. Wanda looked panicked.

"Wan, it's okay," he muttered, rubbing her arm gently.

She took a shaky breath, nodding quickly before giving him a smile. 

Peter quickly returned it before looking up at Friday again.

"Fri, please just take us to Nat," he practically begged.

The AI was silent for a minute, before confirming that she would.

The elevator began to move and they were dropped on a floor that Peter had never been on. The first door opened, and Natasha stepped out, looking concerned, followed by Clint who looked downright guilty.

"We're here," Peter said, waving his hand in fake enthusiasm.

•-•


	6. Payback

Peter awoke the next morning, sprawled out on a bed that wasn't his, Clint draped over his feet, and Natasha asleep on the couch on the other side of the room.

••-••

Last night has been fun, besides the slight disaster.   
Bucky and Natasha had combed Wanda's hair, Peter giving tips and fetching things when needed, while Clint had sat eating the snacks, what remained of them at least. Then they had gotten dressed for the Gala and left, but not before Clint had fussed over how Bucky's tie was done, and then over how Wanda's hair had been mussed. They had ended up leaving a bit later than Tony, who was going as well, would have liked but who was really going to tell Tony Stark that he was too late? At least, that was Clint's defence.

••-••

Pulling his foot out from under Clint, he poked him in the side with his toe, not being too gentle.

"Wake up. I'm hungry," he said, effectively waking Natasha.

She looked up, walked over, and jabbed Clint in the ribs, saying she was hungry as well.  
The man groaned, shifted slightly, but did not wake.

Peter looked up at Natasha, a mischievous glint in his eye, which he found mirrored in hers.

Stretching over to the table beside the bed, he reached into the draw to find exactly what he was looking for. Ear plugs.   
Stuffing one pair into his ears and tossing the other to Natasha, he looked up to the ceiling.

"Friday, blast any sort of loud, obnoxious music as loud as you can, throughout the floor," Peter asked calmly, eyes eyes dropping back down to stare at the back of Clint's unmoving head.

There was a hesitation from Friday, as its programmed common sense told the AI not to, but soon enough, a red caution symbol flashed on the wall beside the door.

Peter grinned at Natasha who returned it with an evil smile of her own, just as the music began.  
Well, they had asked for music, but what they heard was definitely just noise.

From then, it was like slow motion.

The sound blasted, shaking all the objects in the room and resonating through Peter's body, so loud that he could still hear it with ear plugs.

Clint flew up from the bed, knocking into the bed frame and collapsing on the ground, swiftly rolling under the bed in a blind panic. Peter was sure that he was screaming.

Natasha almost fell over laughing, having to sit on the chair before she actually did.

And Peter was left desperately wishing he had asked Friday to record the whole thing, realizing the perfect blackmail material too late.

••-••

The noise shut off abruptly, and Peter was forced to assume that they could actually hear it from upstairs, and Friday had been told to shut it off.

That fact made it even funnier, and Clint rolling out from under the bed, hair a mess, eyes wide and confused didn't help the situation. 

Peter fell back, his chest heaving as he struggled to breath through his laughter.

He felt hands on his shoulders, pulling him upwards, and someone pulling the ear plugs out of his ears.

His eyes popped open and his laughter died as he saw a fuming Clint before him.

He was dead.

With a loud shriek, he jumped out of the bed and bolted down the corridor, willing the elevator to open faster.

•-•

"And that children, is why we don't play stupid games," reprimanded Pepper sternly, looking at Peter, Clint and Natasha disappointedly.

She had been woken by the noise and had also been the one to shut it off.

Peter sported a massive bruise on his jaw from when he had been tackled and hit his face on the concrete floor, and he was amazed he hadn't broken his jaw, much less knocked out any teeth. He had another bruise on his arm from when Clint had punched him, both bruises healing slowly but steadily, and a cut above his eye from when he had crashed into the doorway in an attempt to escape, that still leaked blood down his face.

Clint, Peter observed with a pleased smile, had a black eye courtesy of a good punch, a busted lip from a well aimed elbow from the teenager, and what seemed to be a broken nose that was dripping blood that might have happened when he had tackled Peter and accidentally smashed his face into the ground as well.

Natasha, as expected, was unscathed but very amused, a smile still on her face, which was what had gotten her included in the scolding in the first place.

Steve, and Bruce stood behind Pepper,both looking concerned at the amount of blood both Peter and Clint were producing. Sam was training and still unaware of the situation, and, miraculously, Wanda and Tony were still asleep. Bucky, never one to sleep once the sun was up, stood to the side of Steve looking concerned but still rather amused, as he knew the trouble Peter and Clint stirred up better then some.

"Okay. To the medbay. Both of you," Bruce ordered, gesturing to the elevator.

He shepherded Peter and Clint into the metal box, getting in as well, and Peter just managing to hear Bucky ask what had happened before the doors closed.

••-••

Peter strolled into the kitchen with Clint, a smirk on his still bruised face and a plaster over the cut. Clint had a swollen lip, a black eye, and a massive plaster that did not do anything for his appearance over his nose. His face was still red from it as well, something Peter found hilarious.

He took his seat, ducking his head from the disappointed looks he received from Pepper and Steve, more welcom6ing to the barely restrained laughter from Tony, Sam, Wanda and Bucky.

Without making a sound he dug into his French toast, painfully aware of the quiet from everyone else.

"So, who's making lunch? 'Cuz I nominate Peter!" Said Clint suddenly.

Peter's head shot up and he gave the man a dirty look.

"No," Pepper said, making Peter grin triumphantly. "We want him to suffer. Not us," she finished, causing his face to fall into a frown.

Peter had long been banned from the kitchen after he had offered to help Wanda make a cake for Steve's birthday. They had burnt the cake, the paper, the pan, themselves and almost the building as well. Since then, the closest either had been to the stove was the fridge. 

"Why do you want me to suffer?" Peter asked, genuinely confused.

"Because you're terrible," Clint answered confidently.

"No," said Pepper, frowning patronizingly at him, "It's because you woke up everyone in a 10 floor radius, except Tony of course, at half past 7 in the morning."

The man in question stuttered indignantly, taking offense to what had been said.

"Hey. Just so you know, we got back late last night," Tony said, waving his fork at Pepper.

"Yeah, but Bucky was already awake," taunted Peter, earning himself a dirty look.

"Well, he's a supersoldier and not human and clearly not right in the head," Tony concluded, pursing his lips in approval.

Peter rolled his eyes, swallowing a laugh when he saw the look Bucky gave Tony.

•-•

Peter was in the lab with Tony, tinkering on the Mark L as Tony worked on something or the other, wrapped up in his own world. They had been given a warning of a tour group wandering around, and Pepper had informed Tony that he was expected to talk to them, to give some sort of inspirational speech.

Peter had snorted loudly at the idea, knowing Tony's track record with speeches. He tended to say whatever, and not care for the results or aftereffects. And this was, as Pepper had put it, 'the young minds of the future, so he wasn't allowed to say anything dumb. Personally, peter couldn't wait for that trainwreck to happen.

••-••

Peters stomach growled loudly, disturbing his careful work.

"Tony," he called, dragging out the name in a nagging tone.

The man looked up, brows furrowed, mildly annoyed at being interrupted.

"I'm hungry," he whined, earning himself a disproving head shake from Tony.

"Well just go eat. Or order something kid. It's not hard," he said distractedly, turning back to the device on the table before him.

Peter clapped his hands together, already deciding.

"You want pizza?" He asked, reaching for the cellphone on the nearby desk.

Tony paused for a moment then nodded.   
"Get whatever on it. I don't care," he said, earning an approving nod from Peter.

He unlocked the phone that he assumed was Tony's, due to him forgetting to get his phone back from Steve.

Quickly making his order, he todse3d the phone carelessly onto the couch and spun around to his workspace again, waiting eagerly for a call saying his pizza was here.

••-••

"Peter, I believe that the pizza you ordered has arrived," announced Friday, causing them both to jump.

"Okay. Thanks Fri," he called cheerily, hopping off the stool and running out of the room.   
"I'll be right back!" He called behind him. "If I'm not, assume that I've eaten your pizza."

Peter squeezed in, telling Friday to go to the ground floor before the doors even opened.

He could hear the exasperation in the AIs voice as she reminded him that he was not supposed to squeeze in and out of the elevators like that.

Idly telling her that he wouldn't do it again, Peter hopped from foot to foot as he felt the hair on his neck rise again, similar to how it had last night.

And last night they had ended up getting swarmed by teenagers. So now, Peter could only assume that he was getting close to the tour group again.

••-••

Successfully retrieving his pizza from a rather star struck delivery boy, he wasted no time getting back to the elevator. His spidey sense had only gotten worse, tingling more and more as he got higher up. 

"Dr. Banner is currently in R&D lab #103 on floor #50 and requests your assistance," Friday told him as they reached floor 50.

"Okay. Let me just drop this upstairs first. Tell him I'll be right there. And that there's pizza if he wants," Peter responded.

Friday confirmed that she had done as he had asked, and the elevator sped toward the penthouse floor once more.

•-•  
(That was an empty chapter. Sorry)

•-•


	7. Bruce

Dr. Bruce Banner sat fiddling with Bucky's metal arm on the table before him, making some adjustments based on the complaints the Winter Soldier had made.

The pair sat talking softly, just idle chatter to fill the space as he worked. Bucky perched up on a table at the side of the room, and Bruce working at the main desk at the center. There was a perfectly functionally chair where Bucky could sit, but he always preferred to be out of the way and not in the first place people looked. Therefore he chose to sit atop the desk in the corner of the room, away from the glass walls and prying eyes.

So when a tour group of nearly 40 teenagers swarmed the area, all chattering excitedly at seeing the 'Hulk' and the Winter Soldier, neither of them were very comfortable.

And while Bucky had been forewarned about them, shrinking into the shadows of the room, Bruce hadn't been. But, he knew well enough what to do when caught by a tour group, inviting the children in and allowing them to watch and ask questions about what he was doing, while still managing to keep Bucky away from unwanted attention.

Thing were going pretty good for the first 15 minutes, the children eager to see and learn about what he was doing. But as soon as he allowed the questions, the situation deteriorated quickly.

These teenagers seemed unaware of a sense of personal space as they pressed uncomfortably close to the doctor, and asked some rather prying and unrelated questions.   
Their teacher stood over to the side, not seeming to care about what was going on, determined to let the children do whatever they wanted.

While a great many questions were directed to him about the Hulk, there was an uncomfortable amount that seemed to have absolutely no filter.

 

"Does Stark Industries accept High schoolers?"

"Can I become an intern here?" 

"Did the winter soldier actually kill JFK?"

"Does the Avengers wear Avengers themed underwear?"

"Are all the Avengers here now?"

"Can we talk to Hulk?"

"Can we meet the Avengers?"

"Um. I can't answer some of those. Well, most of them, as I don't know that intern policy SI has, we'll have to find out from Tony. But, I don't believe that we employ High Schoolers, but again, not sure. And no, not all of the Avengers are here," he said, trying to remember if he had forgotten anything. 

"What were you doing with the arm?" A boy that looked strangley familiar asked, causing the attention to shift again.

"Honestly," he said turning to the table, "struggling. I'm not the one who really works on this. The person that does, other than Tony, was busy this morning. But he might be free now if you guys actually want to know what's going on and see it get fixed," he offered.

He was more of a theoretical person and preferred to work on developing and researching, usually leaving the things that can electrocute, explode, and combust up to Tony and Peter. And they usually handled it superbly, except for that one time that he wasn't allowed to talk about.

The teenagers nodded eagerly, save for the few in the back that seemed only interested in meeting the Avengers.

Bruce glanced up at Bucky, asking a silent question to which the man nodded noncommittally.

Smiling gently, he called up to Friday.  
"Friday, can you ask Peter to come here for a minute. I need some help,"

The tour group looked on in sudden confusion.   
They knew a Peter.   
But it could never the same one could it?

Soon enough the AI had a response.

"Of course Dr. Banner. Peter said he would be there shortly, and also that he has pizza if you would like some."

•-•


	8. Peter

Peter squeezed out of the elevator, earning himself a disproving look from a nearby intern who Peter knew well.   
All the interns knew Peter as he was often on the various floors helping wherever he could, and they had all developed the awful habit of scolding him the same way Friday, Bruce, Pepper, Tony and, at this point, literally everybody else tended to. 

And they had also come up with some truly atrocious nicknames, ranging from Baby Stark, Junior (in some sinfully horrific situations it's shortened to 'June'), Baby Boy, The Kid™, Spider Dude (sometimes 'Spi'), and Golden Boy (and if they're feeling wicked, 'Gold' or 'Goldie').   
For most, Peter had no idea where they had gotten them, but whenever he complained, it basically cemented the name for life, and at this point, he was just glad that no one called him 'Babe' yet.

Jogging briskly down the corridor, Peter tried his best to ignore his Spider Senses that were steadily increasing with every step he took.

However, rounding the corner to lab103, he saw why, freezing dead in his tracks.

It was the tour group.   
Now Peter wouldn't have minded if it was any old tour group, having been a guide for more than his fair share when the other interns were busy or Tony was just cranky.   
But this was his class.   
The people he went to school with.  
Every face that stared back at Peter with almost the same amount of shock was one that he saw almost regularly in school.

Awkwardly and slowly, he lifted his hand to a stiff wave, growing increasingly uncomfortable with the silence.

"Hi... Umm... I think Bruce... wanted me here... so... just excuse me... here please," he murmured out, inching his way through the crowd that parted like the red sea for him.

The relief that washed over him when he spotted both Bucky and Bruce was instantaneous, his shoulder sagging.

"Hi," he said giving a small wave to Bruce, automatically assuming that Bucky was avoiding any and all attention, "You wanted me?"

"Yeah Pete. I needed some help with this, because I'm really not sure what I'm doing, and this group seemed interested in actually seeing what's suppose to be done. Not the guessing game I'm playing," he said, laughing lightly, unaware to Peter's distress.

Forgetting his classmates for a moment, Peter laughed, poking Bruce in the shoulder.  
"Come on Bruce. You can do it. I mean, it only shocked you what? Like 3 times? You hold the record for the least accidents!"

Bruce raised an eyebrow, getting up from the chair, a smile still present on his face.  
"Yes, and I would like to keep it that way."

Peter rolled his eyes good-naturedly, mumbling out a soft "party pooper" as he took the older man's seat at the table.

Peter shifted the tools at the side to where he liked them, and picked up a screwdriver, prodding amongst the wires.

"So what was the problem Buck?" Peter asked, eyes glancing up at the man in a silent apology.

There were a few shocked gasps around the room, a few 'woah's and even a couple softly mumbled 'cool's as people realized the presence of the Winter Soldier for the first time.

Peter knew that Bucky would have preferred to remain hidden away from the attention, but he was here to do a job and get them all away from the tour group as soon as possible.

The older man quickly explained his problem to Peter, and by extension the tour group, saying the the arm was a bit too heavy and cumbersome for normal tasks. It was well suited for fighting and rough tasks, but for little else.

"Isn't this the arm that was made by the Black Panther? In Wakanda?" Asked someone, Peter had no interest in finding out who.

"Not this one." He said, "That one is made solely for fighting. This is a newer one, made from similar materials and colours to match the new arm, but for more domestic tasks." Peter explained. "So it's lighter, and more flexible and that sort of thing."

"But it's the Winter Soldier... What domestic tasks does he do?" Asked a girl, voice filled with complete shock.

Peter's eyes flickered up to Bucky and Bruce, a small smile present on his face, and he remained silent. A vision of Bucky in the kitchen, dancing to some ancient music that played, hair tied up into a bun, that same 'kiss the cook' apron on flashed across his mind. 

He tried to muffle his smile.   
Yeah.  
It's the Winter Soldier.   
He doesn't do domestic.

Also, while Bucky didn't particularly like being associated with being a terrorist and a cold blooded killer, the reputation did have a few redeeming qualities when it came to nosey people, and some actual terrorists that he met.

"Well, say he's opening a door," Bruce started, "wouldn't it be really inconvenient if he broke every doorknob or faucet that he touched due to the sheer weight and strength of the arm?" Bruce asked, glancing cheekily at Peter.

Peter wisely chose to not mention that there were no actual doorknobs or faucets in the penthouse, with everything being automated and able for Friday to control. And chose to ignore the obvious jab at him, the example clearly from when he had first acquired his own powers and destroyed his bathroom.

There was a chorus of 'ohhhs', and Peter resumed his work, Bruce thankfully doing a fair bit of the actual talking after that, he only answering direct questions.

•-•


	9. Clint

Just about to run into the elevator after leaving Bruce, and desperate to escape the glare of none other than Mr. Russell, he heard a voice call his name.

"Why don't you join the tour group Parker?" Asked Flash suddenly, an ugly sneer on his face.

Eyes widening, Peter glanced at the tour guide, Lilly, and shook his head slightly.

"I don't think so. I'll just get in the way," he said, backing up to the elevator.

Maybe it was out of the spite in her heart, maybe she actually thought it was a good idea. Or, maybe, it could possibly be because he had helped some other interns play a harmless but rather mean prank, of which she had been amongst those at the receiving end. But her face lit up into a wide smile and she voiced her agreement, gesturing for Peter to fall in.

"This is good," she said. "Peter knows alot about the stuff that goes on in some of the labs, more than me, and I work here. So he'll be able to educate us."

That earned a few laughs, at least.

A hand dropped onto his shoulder, a Peter stiffened, wary of who it was.

The relief that washed through when he saw Ned was a godsend, as he had forgotten that Ned would have been on the tour as well.

"How you doing Pete?" He asked softly, both boys falling into step.

Peter shrugged. He'd been better. 

"Why do you have a massive bruise on your face?" He asked, stopping suddenly.

Peter chuckled, his mood instantly lifted at remembering his little scuffle with Clint. 

"Clint and I got a little to rough when we were messing about. Don't worry though. I got him good," Peter said with a grin, causing Ned to shake his head disappointedly.

They both fell into comfortable, and quiet, chatter as they were led around the building, Peter occassionally explaining what was happening to Ned, and giving further explanation on what they were seeing.

••-••

An hour had passed, and Peter was at the back of the group, giving Ned his own tour. His class had finally seemed to forget about him and were now focused on what Lilly was saying.   
Well, most of them.   
Flash always remembered to regularly turn around to glare daggers at Peter.

Through it all, Peter's concern had shifted from his classmates to his pizza that, of it hadn't been eaten already, was definitely cold by now.   
Bucky had promised to save him some, but how much could he really do against a pushy Tony, or a nagging Steve, or even Clint normally.

Speak of the devil, Peter distinctly heard rustling for the vents above his head. 

He really needed to talk to Tony about getting narrower vents in this entire building.   
Or maybe vents that specifically ejected Clint.   
Yeah, that sounded good.

Stopping in his tracks, thankfully only disturbing Ned, he glared up at the vent opening that was 2 steps ahead of him.

Carefully, taking loud and exaggerated steps, he came to stand under it, not noticing the confused gaze of a few of his classmates that had wandered back to him.

Counting to 5, he held his breath for a split second, before jumping back, crashing into Ned. The heavy thud of 3 bodies hitting the floor drew the attention of a few more people, all going unnoticed by Peter.

Both boys fell to the floor, but that was okay. He had accomplished his goal.

Clint lay sprawled out, face up on the floor, in the exact spot Peter had been standing.

"Ow," he groaned, rolling slowly onto his side. "I'm really beginning to feel like you 2 spiders really just like to see me fall," he mumbled out quietly.

Peter's grin widened, and he stood up, offering an arm to Ned.

"Well duh. That's the entire game," he said with a laugh, crouching next to the man who now had his head propped up by an arm.

"Ha ha. Very funny," Clint said blandly, clearly not amused.

He slowly rolled onto his knees, and finally pushed himself off the ground.

Gauging by how overly dramatic he was acting, Peter was guessing that he had tried to scare Nat, and she had yanked him out of the vents and flipped him onto the floor.   
It was a miracle that he was up so soon after that, much less able to climb into vents to bother Peter.  
But then, Clint was a tough guy, who only acted delicate for non existent sympathy points.

Peter rose to his feet with the man, steadying his shoulder as he wobbled slightly.

"What are you doing here anyways?" He asked, causing Clint's face to light up.

He swung an arm over Peter shoulder and leaned onto him.

"I heard from Bucky that your class was the tour group, and that you were staying with them for a bit. So I came to say hi," he said proudly, grinning widely.

At the mention of the tour group, Peter suddenly realized that they were still there, and with a quick glance, he confirmed his suspicions.   
They were all staring at them.

"Wait. You mean you came to embarrass me but fell on your face again?" Peter asked cheekily, earning himself a goodnatured glare.

"Ha ha. Very funny," the man stated once again.

•-•

Clint had handled the swarm of children better than Peter ever could, enjoying the attention and questions, taking every opportunity to poke fun at Peter. 

When the man had finally taken his leave, he had left Peter in an awkward place, as the Avenger had practically confirmed that Peter worked closely with them all.

"What exactly do you do, Peter?" Asked a boy whose face Peter did not recognize.

"I work... here?" He offered lamely.

"It's classified. The work Peter does is way above myself and, correct me if I'm wrong. But I think, like, basically everyone else in the building except for the likes of Mr. and Mrs. Stark," interrupted Lilly quickly, seeming to sense Peter's discomfort.

Peter nodded hesitantly. It was, in a way, true.

"Woah. Parker? You work with Tony Stark?" Asked another person, who Peter also didn't know.

In recent times, Peter had stopped paying very close attention to his classmates, and school in general, and was only now realizing that he didn't know a fair bit of them.

Peter nodded once again, not sure how he had figured that out from the vague statement.

"That's so cool. Do you help with the iron man suit?"

Peter was about to say something about it being classified again, when Lilly answered, eager to boast for Peter.

"He does. He built a few of the upgrades on it himself. But that's all I'm allowed to say. Now, let's get back to the tour, shall we?" She said, elegantly sweeping an arm down the corridor.

Effectively ending the questioning, the group began to move again.

Peter looked around, and realized that they were in the 'Hall of Heros'. 

At least that was its offical title. Peter had offered the name, 'Heros and Paraphernalia and Stuff' and Tony had found it so odd that it had stuck.

But, it was essentially just a massive museum of the Avengers, going way back to the 1960s with Howard Stark, Peggy Carter and the Super Soldier serum.   
There were sections on all the members, and displays of their outfits and various accessories and paraphernalia, hence the name.   
There were also video clips of them in action, looking rather awesome taking out alien beings, and even a few recreated scenes, using mannequins and a talented artist to capture the spot in time. 

Peter loved this section.   
Seeing the Avengers work from an outside perspective always fascinated him, especially since he was now one of them and now saw Spider-Man in more than a few of the displays. 

Amongst Peter's favourites was the one where Steve had yanked a helicopter, piloted by Bucky, out of the air, hanging on to the side of a building.

And then another from when Thor had landed in Wakanda to fight Thanos. Sure they had lost that time and he hadn't even been there, but it had been impressive.

If Peter found himself down here with nothing to do, he had and would spend the entire day there, only going upstairs when Tony had come to get him.

There was even a subsection called 'Villainous Villains' courtesy of Peter again. And here, exactly as the name said, it was a show of all the villains that they had faced, both individually and as a team, working all the way up from Hydra and the Red skull to Mysterio, Peter's personal, and most recent, nightmare.

As much as he hated it, he had to admit that the person who recreated the scenes had done a good job, truly showing them as awesome yet evil, just like they had been.

•-•


	10. Finally, Pizza

Wandering through it, he allowed Ned to lead him, the other boy eagerly reading the displays and marvelling at the scenes. Peter wondered why he had never brought Ned down here before, considering that he had been over to the tower a great many times in the last year.

They wandered around for a bit, coming to stop before the Iron Man exhibit. As much as Ned loved him, and was his best friend, Peter knew that Ned's favourite superhero would always be Iron Man.

"Woahh!" Ned awed, eyes wide as he stared up at the original Mark I.

It was a beat up piece of metal that still had some sand in it from Tony's trip through the desert. It also paled significantly in comparison to the gleaming and sleeker suits that lined the wall next to it. But the Mark I had it's own sort of charm, being the first suit that Tony made, and the one that saved his life.

"Mr. Stark let's you work on his suit, right?" Ned asked, turning to Peter.

He nodded.  
"Yeah. Just before I came down I was working on the Mark L. I told Tony I would be right back," he said, voice lowering to a mumble.

"Well, you don't think you should probably go back up?" Ned asked, voice almost expectant.

Peter cocked his head, thinking about it.  
"Yeah, but I don't wanna leave you on your own," he said.

Ned rolled his eyes.  
"Oh my God Peter. I'm not 12. Go do your job. I'll be fine," he reassured, making a 'shoo' movement with his hands.

Peter grinned, saluting briefly before running off to the elevator before Mr. Russell or Lilly saw him.

••-••

Tony had that same look on his face as he did the day Peter had arrived at 1.

The teen scratched the back of his head awkwardly, quickly explaining his extended absence to the older man, finishing the brief excuse with an award winning smile.

And as he did, he watched Tony's resolve and false anger crumble as he broke out into a grin and shooed the boy back to his seat.

Peter probably should have noticed the grin that remained on his mentor's face, that quickly turned mischievous, but he didn't.

••-••

It was at least an hour before Peter remembered his most important part of his day.

"Wait a minute!" He exclaimed, slamming the tool that was in his hand down onto the metal surface with a loud 'clang'.  
"Where's my pizza?"

Tony's brow furrowed momentarily before they shot up.  
"Jesus kid. Everytime you do sh*t like that I feel like something is going wrong," the man laughed and sighed at the same time.

Peter scratched his head sheepishly.

"Sorry. I just remembered my pizza that I haven't eaten yet," he said, voice turning suspicious as he glared at Tony. "Did you eat it?"

The older man rolled his eyes, waving a hand at the teenager.

"No. But, the last I saw of the pizza was when Bruce carried a box upstairs, so I can't promise you that it still has any left."

Peter sighed heavily, the thought of not getting his pizza already too much to bear.

"Fri. Can you ask Bucky if he saved any pizza for me? Make sure to tell him it's okay if he didn't, because I understand how it can be up here," he said heavily, causing Tony to look over in mild concern.

In Peter's opinion, his answer took much too long, but some thing just be like that.

"Peter, Mr. Barnes has assured me that it still has some pizza left back for you, but I was told to warn you that it isn't alot," answered Friday's calm voice.

Peter parker up instantly, a grin on his face.

"Okay! I'll be right back!" He said to Tony, running to the elevator without a glance back.

The older man rolled his eyes as the boy nearly decapitated himself as he squeezed into the closing doors of the elevator.

He had told both Peter and Friday to stop that, but clearly neither were listening to him.

With a sigh Tony went back to the tablet he had been scribbling on. The tour group was due to come up anytime soon, and since he had found out it was Peter's class, he was doing something a little special for the group.   
Firstly, he had actually allowed them special access to his lab, which was something only the Avengers were allowed to accessn, and secondly, was actually going to prepare something to say to them instead of just winging it like he usually did.

Also, preparing points to speak about also makes it easier to squeeze in teases at his ward, but he thought it best to not mention that to Peter just yet.

•-•


	11. The Tour Group

The group from Midtown High had been having a very interesting tour so far.

Things had been different for them from the very start, being one of the only tour groups allowed to stay overnight at Stark Industries. They would go on Friday evening, stay the night for no other reason than they were being allowed to, get a tour on Saturday, then attend a special fair/exhibition put on by the inters and researchers and such of Stark Industries on Sunday. Depending how long that ran, they would either spend an extra night or go home on the Sunday.

There were two teachers who had left with them, their physics teacher, Mr. Russell, and the principal, Mrs. Jacobs.

No one was particularly keen on Mr. Russell accompanying them, but taking into consideration that he was their physics teacher, then it made the most sense. 

For them, the weirdness had started withing a couple hours of arriving at the building.  
They had all gotten settled down in the rooms, and were left to their own devices, when there had been the most unholy shriek from outside. 

When people ran out to investigate, it had been one of the Avengers standing on their floor looking confused and holding popcorn, and someone else who a large number of people claimed to be Peter Parker.

Only the ones who claimed they had actually seen him believed it, the majority of the teenagers believing that the internship that Peter had created was all fake.

••-••

More than anyone else was Flash Thompson, who believed with his entire being that Peter Parker was a liar and deserved to be treated as such.   
And he had taken it upon himself to expose Peter.

Ofcourse, when he found out that Peter would not be attending the field trip he had instantly started spreading rumours that the boy had gotten himself suspended for spite, just so he could avoid the field trip to the place the claimed he worked. Because then, everyone would have seen through his lies when no one at Stark Industries knew who Peter Parker was.

••-••

The next morning had been rather odd as well, everyone being awoken by a slight rattling of the building, and red caution signs flashing everywhere.   
Most people didn't believe it, but some swore that they had heard what might have been music emanating from one of the upper floors.

Then, as suddenly as the noise had started, it had shut off, and there had been screams and shouts heard from out in the hallway that had echoed through the floor.   
There was only one person brave enough to wander outside to see what was going on, everyone else fearing something like terrorists or murderers, and she had claimed that she had seen none other then Peter Parker wrestling with Hawkeye, a theory that was debunked by most almost instantly.

The rest of their tour proceeded as normal as can be expected, all up until they were invited by the Hulk himself to watch him work. 

It was really interesting and rather amusing watching the man struggle slightly with the robotic arm that lay on the table. 

More than half of the audience expected the arm to fly up and start killing people randomly, but fortunately that didn't happen.

Or is it unfortunately? That would have been a great story to tell.

But when the doctor admitted that he had little knowledge with fixing the arm, and offered to bring down the professional, the class had been more than eager to see progress be made. 

Especially the people who were big fans of the Avengers, and also those who were interested in coming to work at SI, wanting to see who their future boss could possibly be.

And maybe still those who kind of hoped that the arm should acquire a life of it's own when it gets repaired.

This had all been exciting, but fairly normal.

When the good doctor had called to the ceiling lady, requesting a Peter, everyone got wary.

Everyone, including the teachers, heard how many claims there were of seeing Peter Parker around the building. And while no one wanted to admit that they were wrongfully accusing Peter of lying, it would have been cool to know somebody who worked at Stark Industries.

So when their very own Peter Parker strolled in, casual as ever, only becoming uncomfortable when he saw them all, everyone had been shocked.

He was who THE Dr. Banner needed to help him?  
Also, why on earth was he offering the Hulk pizza?   
He moved as if he lived in the building and interacted with the man on a daily basis.

What could Peter Parker know that the great Dr. Banner didn't?

••-••

As it turns out, a great lot.  
At least when it came to the metal arm.

The class watched in amazement as Peter once again regained a sense of comfort as he teased the actual Hulk, casually talking to the Winter soldier whom no one had noticed even was in the room.

••-••

With that part of their tour over, they unfortunately hadn't been able to grill Peter, forcing him to explain what was happening, but, he had joined the tour group.

A couple of people who straggled at the back where Peter and Ned were, were the first ones who witnessed their, technically, 4th encounter with an Avenger.   
When Hawkeye himself dropped out of the vents and face planted onto the ground, many people didn't know how to feel.

A few had seen Peter take a step back, obviously knowing that the man was in the vents. How he knew however, was a mystery. One that they decided to resolve as soon as possible.

Peter had engaged in very lighthearted conversation with the man, with Hawkeye even slinging an arm over the teenagers shoulders. 

Many did not know how to feel about that either.

This time, they had been allowed to question the superhero, being given an opportunity for autographs and so forth. There had been a few questions about Peter, but most were drowned out by the yells from everyone else, and the same thing happened to the questions of him falling face first onto the floor.

When the man departed, people like Flash Thompson and friends had taken the opportunity to question Peter, who had asnwered lamely and half heartedly. Unfortunately for them however, their questions had been interrupted by their tour guide, who had said that Peter's work was classified, only saying that he worked personally with Iron Man.

No one knew how to feel about that.

••-••

After some time in the Hall of Heroes, it bad been revealed to them that Tony Stark himself had extended a personal invitation for the group to join him on his laboratory on the 95th floor. They went allowed up their, and had to get special permission and passes for the group to access there. 

When the had been told. A fair portion of people had turned to look at Peter, only to see that he was missing, and Ned claiming that he had gone to do his job.

So, with eager minds and only a few with slightly askew thoughts, they boarded the elevator that was labelled staff that had no buttons, and started their rather short journey up, this elevator moving considerable faster than the other one they had been using.

•-•


	12. Lab Time 2.0

Peter plopped down onto the couch of the lab, folding his legs comfortably, with Bucky in tow. He held a box that contained 3 slices of pizza, and had a happy grin on his face.

"Why are you in my lab, Barnes?" Tony asked, glaring playfully.

Bucky leaned back on the couch, ignoring the look that was sent his way.  
"I was bored. Everyone was either training, sleeping or went out," he grumbled.

Tony rolled his eyes, but said nothing, going back to his scribbling.

"Why do you look so mischevious Stark?" Bucky asked, drawing Peter's attention to the grin on his mentors face.

"Hey. Yeah. What are you planning?" He asked suspiciously.

"Nothing!" Tony denied, his grin only growing. 

He allowed his eyes to dart to the elevator before going back to Peter.

The teenager's eyes narrowed some more.

"Who are you waiting for? Why are you looking at the elevator?" He asked.

Turning to Bucky he asked, "why is he looking at the elevator?"

The man shrugged unhelpfully and mussed Peter's hair idly.

Still looking at Tony suspiciously out of the corner of his eyes, he bit into his pizza. Sure he was wary that Tony was going to do something completely evil, but pizza.

Besides, how bad could it be? Tour groups weren't allowed this high up.

••-••

When the elevator dinged, Peter wasn't all too surprised, knowing that someone should be showing up sooner or later. 

When he saw his classmates shuffle in however, all wide eyed and awed, Peter wasn't sure what to do. 

On one hand, he could sit there and continue eating his pizza and ignore them and Tony completely.   
Or, alternatively, he could ditch everything right now and run away to Siberia or something.

Option 2 was sounding pretty amazing, right up until he felt Bucky calmly and softly patting his back.

The tender action calmed his heart that he hadn't realized was racing, and encouraged him to take a breath.

With a grateful smile, Peter looked up to see Bucky giving Tony a disapproving glare. 

Good to know that he as still on Peter's side.

••-••

Tony launched into his speech, being very hands on for a change and actually encouraging the teenagers to touch the things on his desk. 

Peter already knew this, but as his class mates were now finding out, Tony was one of those people that ranged variably between 'Touch my things and you will die' to 'Touch it and see. What's the worst that can happen?'

They had ended up setting the lab on fire on numerous occasions when he had followed the latter instruction, but they didn't talk about that either.

But, as Tony was currently in a 'Touch it and see' mood, Peter was only left hoping that no one would catch on fire this time around.

Hopefully, the fire extinguisher that sat in the corner wasn't empty.

•-•


	13. Tony Stark

Peter's class exited the elevator, Friday announcing the floor that they were on and that Mr. Stark was expecting them.

Eagerly, they all filed into the fancy looking and high-tech lab, in awe of what they saw.

There were holograms up, all radiating out from Tony Stark himself, with various complex looking diagrams on display. There were 3 long metal desks that spanned the room, all cluttered with parts and various pieces of machinery. The walls were all glass, and the lights were bright, almost painful, white. It was simple, yet clearly cost more than most of the class combined were even worth, and all in all, it was a very impressive room to be in.

There were various Iron Man Suits in indented panels along the walls, different from the ones downstairs, ranging from some of his earliest suits to the newest one, the Mark L.

Which, actually, was not in a panel in the wall, but actually lying on a table like it was at the doctors office.

It was a rather odd thing to see and some people half expected it to start moving on it's own.

••-••

They crowded around the desk, listening to Tony Stark talk about what they did at Stark Industries and so forth, few actually gesturing out to touch the things on the table. But more than a few people found their eyes straying towards Peter Parker who sat comfortably on the couch that was off to the side, a pizza box balanced between him and the Winter Soldier. He sat comfortably propped against the older man, the duo talking softly as they watched Tony, laughing occasionally at something the other one said. 

The two looked as if they could have been related, and not actually be an irrelevant high schooler with a literal Avenger.  
Not to mention the potential terrorist of the Avengers.

••-••

Tony Stark spoke for a bit, showing them around, telling them about the latest developments and discoveries, and not to mention making jokes and poking fun at various members of the Avengers, including Peter Parker.  
When he concluded and said that he would answer any questions they had, multiple hands shot up, but very few had anything to do with Stark Industries.

"What exactly is Peter Parker's job here?" Was the first question from none other than Eugene 'Flash' Thompson.

••-••

Tony furrowed his brow and looked toward Peter. He had been under the impression that his classmates had all thought that he was an intern at SI. That had been the agreed cover story anyways.

Slowly, taking his eyes off the boy and looking back to the class he carefully crafted his answer.

"Peter works here, as a personal intern for me and by extension the Avengers. He helps develop the suits and weaponry for the team, and also occasionally assists the other interns in their various tasks."

There was silence for a moment and Tony though that maybe he had said too much. 

What if Peter had told them that he worked with the lower floors?  
Okay, then he would say that Peter was just downplaying his job to not stand out as much.

What if they found out Peter's security clearance?  
Why would they? He hasn't left the building as far as he knew.

What if they asked why Peter was here so early on a Saturday?  
Maybe he comes in early to work on the weekends?   
So SI had unfair hours?   
He could live with that.

"So Parker really is an intern here?" Asked a bewildered voice, the same one that asked the question, that started Tony Stark out of his distress.

Furrowing his brow, he nodded. He hadn't been expecting that.

"Wait so, why was Peter here so late last night? With popcorn?" Asked someone else.

"And the Scarlet Witch!" Added someone else.

Tony brows shot up.  
He glanced at a guilty looking Peter.

"I don't know. Peter, why don't you tell us what you were doing?" Tony asked.

••-••

Peter's eyes widened as he shifted his gaze between Tony and his class.

Tony had been so calm and collected all along, why wouldn't he just make up something else for this too? Why one earth would he make Peter do it? He knew he didn't handle well under stress.   
Clearly he had prepared something to say since he had a tablet on the table before him. Sure he didn't look at it once, but he had to have thought up an excuse as to why Peter was running around the tower in the middle of the night.

"I was- It- We were... having.. a movie... night," he said hesitantly, eyes flicking around nervously.

He really wasn't any good at lying. It simply wasn't in his nature.   
Being mischecious, borderline wicked? Yes, Clint and Loki had both trained him very well.   
But straight up lying? He struggled with it.

He did not want people to know that he lived at Stark Tower; That he had been adopted by Tony and Pepper Stark; That he lived with the freaking Avengers; That he was Spider-Man. 

There were a great many things that he did not want the world to find out, but if the amused look Tony was giving him meant anything, it was that his answer hadn't been very convincing.

The class didn't say anything for a moment, making Peter think that he had actually gotten away.

"So why were you being tackled by Hawkeye this morning? After whatever that horrible nose was?"

Peter froze, his eyes darting toward Bucky, then to Tony.

•-•


	14. Lies

Ned could see and hear that Peter was lying. It was very obvious, but it seemed that everyone else was simply going with it, whether or not they believed him.

But now Peter looked downright uncomfortable.  
He didn't know how to hide the fact that he lived at SI while explaining why he had been spending the night, hanging out with the Avengers, and then being tackled to the floor the next morning by another one of the Avengers while the Black widow had been laughing from the elevator.

He had seen her. It seemed like no one else did, but he had.

••-••

"Peter spent the night at Stark Industries, and this morning he played a terrible prank and suffered the consequences for it," Tony said, cutting Peter off just as the boy opened his mouth.

There were some skeptical looks from his crowd.

"Peter works closely with myself and also the Avengers, and for the past 2 years, he has gotten very close to everyone. I think it is perfectly fair for him to hang out with his friends at the tower, don't you?" Tony asked in a way that clearly said 'That wasn't a question'.

"Also," he said, holding up a finger, "none of this is any of your business," he finished sharply.

There was a stunned silence before there were some nods from the teachers. With that concluding note, Tony decided that question time would be cut short.  
With a sharp nod he gestured to the intern to lead the group out, and the class filtered out silently, Ned just managing to send a wave towards Peter before he was shepherded out.

••-••

The trio sat in silence for a bit, Peter unbearably uncomfortable with how close he had gotten to being figured out.

Then, out of the literal blue, Bucky started laughing, soon joined by Tony, leaving a confused yet embarrassed Peter.

"What?" He asked selfconciously, wrapping an arm around himself.

He was ignored for a bit, the two adults seemingly unable to control their laughter.

Peter wasn't sure of they had found something genuinely funny or were just messing with him to distress him more.   
Either way, he was swiftly becoming more distressed.

Wiping away fake tears, Tony righted himself enough to be facing Peter.  
"You cannot tell a lie for sh*t kid. Jesus Christ," he laughed, leaning forward onto the table to support himself.

Peter shoulders dropped in relief. Dropping his arms, he rolled his eyes, feeling a small smile curl the corners of his mouth.  
Well, it was true.

Peter stuck out his tongue at the older man, leaning backwards in his seat stubbornly, feeling the last bit of tension leave him.

Bucky ruffled Peter's hair, patting him reassuringly on the head like he was a child, causing the teenager to stick out his tongue again.

"It's okay Kiddo," he said between his laughter. "I'll teach you. Hopefully you'll learn before something like that happens again."

•-•


	15. A Nice, Peaceful Dinner

With that terrible experience in the distant past, or as it would be if Tony and Bucky stopped brining it up, Peter sat down for dinner with the team.

"You seriously need to stop," Peter said, glaring slightly at Tony.

The man reached over and ruffled his hair playfully.

"Doesn't he look like a little kid when he tries to be intimidating?" Tony cooed to Bucky, who nodded earnestly and wiped away a tear.

Peter rolled his eyes, stifling a groan as he looked at Natasha who was also grinning, the traitor.

"Why are you laughing!?" He asked, feeling truly bullied and betrayed.

Natasha shrugged slightly.  
"It's funny. Sorry," she said with a huge smile, reaching over to ruffle his hair again.

Seriously, his hair had not gotten a chance since his class had left the lab. Sure, the Avengers on a whole seemed to have a weird obsession with messing up his hair, especially when he tried to neaten it or had to look presentable. But in the last few hours, they had really been on a whole new level.

"Is the tour group, my class, gone yet?" He asked Pepper, the only one who seemed relatively sane at the table.

She gave him an apologetic smile.  
"Sorry Pete. They're staying until tomorrow. The interns are putting on a sort of fair, or career day if you will, for them. They'll probably leave by tomorrow."

Peter groaned, fighting the urge to bang his head against the table, knowing that Steve would not appreciate having all his cutlery rattling about.

"Why did you book them that tour anyways? Why couldn't they have a normal one day kind of thing?" He asked exasperatedly.

Pepper furrowed her brow for a moment.  
"I think Tony actually okayed this one," she said, glancing over at her husband and rolling her eyes.

Peter wrinkled his nose.  
So Tony had done this to him.

"I head my name, what's going on?" The man in question said, interrupting Peter's silent brooding.

"What on earth possessed you to give this necessarily fancy tour to my school, out of every other school in the country?" He asked, voice slightly frantic.

Tony furrowed his brow, seeming confused as he glanced toward Pepper who looked at him expectantly.

"I did this?" He asked, seeming genuinely confused.

Pepper nodded solemnly.

Tony crossed his arms, clearly trying to remember.

"Ohhh! Yeah. I remember." He said, slamming his palms on the table and grinning at Peter. "I had heard that it was your school so I okayed it so that I would have your classmates around, just so I could f*ck with you," he said cheekily. "At the time I had been under the impression that you would not be suspended and would actually be with them, but, things are working out," he said with a dismissive wave of his hand.

Peter sat in silence, mouth agape.  
"You!" He said, pointing an a finger at Tony chest.

Tony's huge grin faltered, eyes darting at Pepper who only looked at him.

With a not that intimidating, but very, very loud battle cry, Peter launched himself across the table, just missing Tony as the man jumped out of his seat. Landing gracefully, Peter balanced on the back of the chair, eyes following Tony as he ran toward the elevator, screaming bloody murder.

•-•


	16. Sunday

The next morning started similarly to how Thursday's had started. He rolled lazily out of his bed, mumbling a bleary "morning" to Friday as she greeted him.

He walked into the shower, the cold water waking him up quickly, and making him aware as to how hungry he actually was.

"Fri, what time is it?" He asked as he stepped out of the shower.

"It is 5:27am, Peter. Would you like me to do anything for you? Perhaps warn Mr. Stark that you are awake and full of vengeance?" She asked sweetly.

Well, as sweet as an AI could sound.

Peter rolled his eyes, letting out a dry laugh at her poor excuse of a joke.

"You know Fri, with the amount of programming that went into making you, I would have expected that you would've been able to at least tell a good joke," he retorted playfully.

This time, it was Friday who did a dry, and clearly unamused laugh.

••-••

Peter padded downstairs, the lights low as it was still dark outside. Through the half open blinds he could see Manhattan lit up below them, people moving to and fro.   
He quierly made his way into the living room, not wanting to disturb the atmosphere, where he found Sam sitting on the couch, sipping what he assumed was coffee, and the TV playing softly, the flashing screen illuminating him and the room in brief bursts.

"Hey hey," Peter greeted, keeping his voice soft.

Sam looked up, startled, but it was quickly replaced with a smile.

"Hey kid. How'd ya' sleep?" He asked just as softly, wrapping an arm around Peter as he took a seat beside the older man.

He shrugged, snuggling slightly into Sam's side.   
"Good. Chasing Tony around the tower really takes the energy out of you," he chuckled, earning a quiet laugh from Sam.

"Yeah, I heard about that. You really couldn't have wanted a half hour 'till I got back, could you?" He asked.

Peter grinned cheekily and stuck out his tongue.

"Nope," he said, popping the 'p'.

Sam rolled his eyes, but the duo fell into a pleasant silence. Peter felt his eyes droop as asleep took hold of him once again, the tv playing Static Shock softly only serving as white noise for him. 

••-••

Sam was a pleasant pillow, and soon Peter found himself being gently shaken awake.

He blinked the sleep away as his eyes slowly focused on a smiling Captain America, gloriously backlit by a curtain of yellow.

The lights were still dim, but the warm yellow sun rays cast a soft glow in the room.

"Hey. You should probably head to bed," he said softly.

Peter shook his head, furrowing his brow.   
He had already showered, hadn't he?  
He had. 

Carefully pulling out of Sam's grasp without disturbing the sleeping man, he stood and pointed over to the kitchen.

The two padded over softly, trying not to make any noise.

"I got up already. Are you gonna make breakfast? Can I help?" He asked quietly, bouncing on his toes slightly.

Steve reviewed the boy critically, seeming like he was deciding whether to believe him.

"Okay," he finally said. "But you have to do exactly as I say. No 'winging it'. I will not tolerate any more explosions or fires," he finished sternly.

Peter nodded excitedly, eager to be given a second chance in the kitchen.

Steve smile at him excitement, and ruffled his hair slightly before going being the counter and donning his apron.

•-•


	17. Schedule

Natasha was the next one to wake up, silently appearing in the kitchen to make her cup of chocolate, scaring the living daylights out of Peter, as she seemed to enjoy doing.

She sat, watching them as they cooked, making playful retorts every now and again as to how they could trick Clint and even, on one occasion, Bucky.  
Most were harmless, like making his eggs out of yogurt and peaches, or using shaving cream instead of whipped cream. And Peter had been more than willing to do it, but Steve had quickly stepped in before he could actually pour salt into the carton of milk, saying that breakfast was the only meal that had to remain untouched from wickedness, and that if Peter tried to do that, he would be banned from the kitchen for life, no exceptions.

••-••

By the time everyone else had woken up, they were all sitting on the couch with a now awake Sam, sipping cups of various drinks.

"Jeeze. You know you could have gotten Friday to wake us up right?" Wanda asked, pulling her hair back into a ponytail as she walked into the room.

"Yeah. But why would we? You guys cleary need as much beauty sleep as you can get," Peter said cheekily, earning himself a soft smack to the head.

"Morning," said Pepper sleepily, wandering in with Tony, rubbing sleep from her eyes.

She stopped just were Peter sat and ruffled his hair, eyes focused on something through the windows, in the busy city outside.

"Good morning," he chirped happily, jumping up and pecking her on the cheek.

"Okay everyone. Table, now. Peter cooked," Steve announced, standing and shooing everyone in the direction of the dining table.

There were a few grumbles of disbelief and Clint very clearly saying that he was going to die from food poisoning or something, making Peter wish that he had played a trick on him. 

He would have taken his lifelong ban, once he managed to trick Clint.

••-••

"Pete. What are you doing today?" Tony asked as he helped Bruce wash the dishes.

Peter shrugged.  
"I don't have anything planned," he said.

"I want to train with him for a bit, so give me like an hour at around 1," Natasha cut in.

Tony nodded.  
"Okay. Anyone else want to borrow my kid?" He asked.

"Actually, yeah." Bruce said. "I think some of the interns wanted to borrow him for a bit today. They have those presentation things..." he trailed off.

Tony nodded again.  
"From when?" He asked for Peter.

Bruce shrugged.  
"I'll ask. But I suspect it may be from around 11 or so."

Tony looked around, before grinning at Peter.  
"Great. You'll be mine for the rest of the day. Come down to the lab when you're finished. We need to fix the thrusters in the suit, and we have to make a few upgrades to the Iron Spider too. And didn't Nat want something done with her Widow's Bite?"

Peter nodded eagerly, always willing to upgrade their suits.  
"Yeah. I still have to get to that. I'll be there in 10 minutes," he promised.

•-•

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. That's as far as I got. All these were filling up my notepad, so I had to clear some out. Hopefully all are posted in the right order..
> 
> Please enjoy, and constructive criticism is always appreciated.
> 
> •-•  
> Also, to the 50 people who started reading this literally as I posted it... like the very second, Thanks 😄


	18. SI Career Fair

Peter was so absorbed in his work, picking at the fine details of his suit, that he didn't hear when Friday called him.

"Hey kid!" Tony called, throwing a handful of rubber grommets in Peter's direction.

He spun around, magnifying goggles over his eyes, blowing them up cartoonishly large.

"Wha?" He asked, instantly getting dizzy from the goggles.

He always said that if you spun around fast enough, these would work like drunk goggles.

"You have to head down to help out the interns," he said, almost jealously.

Peter nodded and laughed.   
As he passed by Tony, he poked the other man in the arm.  
"Don't worry. I'll be right back," he laughed, earning incomprehensible muttering from his mentor.

"Don't spend whole day down there again!" Tony called to Peter's retreating back, to which the boy only laughed.

••-••

Peter squeezed out of the elevator, receiving slight scold from Friday, not even surprised when he saw his classmates AGAIN. They were literally everywhere he went. He simply couldn't escape them and he had given up on trying to, completely. 

They were gathered in the main hall, tables lining the edges, fantastical displays lighting up, competing to grab your attention. It looked mostly like a regular fair, except for the part where almost everything moved on is own or had some crazy lights or, in a few cases, were literally on fire.

Someone at the end of the hall flagged him down, and Peter waved back before slowly picking his way through the crowd. 

This seemed like more people than just his class, the mass easily filling the by no means small room, but he couldn't see anybody unrecognisably unfamiliar to actually confirm that.

Making his way over to the table, he paised momentarily to watch a miniaturized fireworks show, 'ooh'ing and 'ahh'ing like everyone else.

Taking his time, Peter finally arrived at what would be his first stop of many for the next couple of hours.

"Hey Peter. I needed someone to demonstrate this," said Bill, and intern, holding up what looked like a taser.

"What? Why me?!" Peter exclaimed, knowing fully well why.

He was typically the Guinea Pig because, unknown to the interns of course, his spider abilities allowed him to heal faster from any injuries sustained, he adapted and learned quickly, and all the other interns had whimped out, and Peter was too nice to say no.

"Why not?" He asked defensively, causing Peter to fight an eye roll.

"I swear to God, if this is some kind of glorified taser and I end up getting tased, I'll cry," he threatened.

Bill rolled his eyes, clearly accustomed to Peter's antics, but saying nothing which only served to worry Peter.

"Seriously dude. Why me? I was having such a good day," he lamented.

"Because Pete," Bill said seriously, pushing Peter towards the crowd and shoving the device into his hand.

"That isn't a reason!" Peter complained, earning a dismissive wave and another eye roll from the older person.

Bill grinned cheekily at Peter before launching into his prepared speech, Peter's presence alone having already drawn a crowd.

•-•


	19. Last Stop

So Bill had been representing the developmental section at SI in which he worked, and the device had basaically been a glorified taser, but it just stung a whole lot more. 

He hadn't cried because everyone was watching, but he damn well wanted to.

Next was Evan, and he was demonstrating SIs research into fireproof clothing and materials and naturally, Peter had been the dummy, literally.

He had definitely lost a couple centimeters off his fringe from that one, and was almost 100% sure that he had no arm hairs left.

Then was Candice, who was a popular stop due to the fact that she was doing research into something not exactly scientific. Not in the traditional sense at least. She was trying her hand at developing a flavour changing gum like the one from Charlie and the Chocolate Factory, and had put down the movie as her sole source of inspiration.

That time hadn't been physically detrimental to Peter, but was mentally taxing in the way the others weren't. He couldn't help but expect to be blown up into a massive blueberry the way the blonde girl had. 

And if he was completely honest with himself, his biggest concern was that they didn't have a juicer at SI, so he would've been stuck as a blueberry. Then also there was the fact that everything tasted like sour, mushy blueberries, with underlying hints of other meals. All in all, it wasn't very pleasant.

It was like Candice was trying to replicate the end results instead of the actual gum, but he didn't dare say that, knowing that he would have gotten smacked.

Good news in all of that was that a lot of people found his various tortures hilarious and had trailed Peter to the next stall he went to. 

But no praise and thanks from anybody would ever make up for all the suffering he had to do.

••-••

After another hour of subjecting himself to test various projects that were still in development, Peter reached the last stall that wanted him. 

There was a lady running it whose name was María, and who Peter knew very well. She was one of the major developers of the training and sometimes battle armour, or at least the base for it, that the Avengers used. When she developed something, it would go through a series of tests, and then would get passed onto some higher ups who would develop and test on their own, and then if it passed there it would finally get sent to Peter and Tony who would integrate into the Avengers tech.

So naturally, when she had first met Peter she was a little star-struck, having just heard a name, and was not expecting a kid to come bouncing into her lab. Peter sometimes suspected that she still hadn't gotten past that, but at least they could have normal conversations now.

Once, Peter had accidentally let slip his ideas for upgrading his web shooters, but thankfully she had just thought that he worked with Spider-Man and wasn't actually him. And since then, Peter would go to ask an opinion from her, or ask for advice on how to go about doing something as she oftentimes saw things very differently to everyone else.

That was also where the nickname 'Spider Dude' popped up from, as other people heard him asking questions.   
María wasn't the type to give nicknames.

••-••

"Hey Marí. What do you need me to do?" He asked, sitting on the edge of the table she had her things spread out on.

She glanced disapprovingly at him, but continued fiddling with something he couldn't see in silence.

That was something else with María that had made initial communication difficult. She had a rather uptight attitude that deterred most people, but once she focused her attention on something, she didn't let trivial things distract her. It was something Peter actually found himself learning to appreciate, and now knew to just wait out the silent spell until it was his turn.

•-•


	20. Armour

He sat for a few minutes in silence that allowed a substantial crowd to grow by the table. There were some excited mutterings as people speculated on what the table could be showy, and Peter couldn't help but find himself growing more and more wary of what he had volunteered to do.

"Okay Peter. I have some prototype armour here, and I need you to test it," María said finally, getting straight to the point.

Peter nodded slowly.

"How though? Do I just let people attack me? Does it make hits hurt less? Is it like T'challa's suit?" Peter asked, voice growing excited.

María rolled her eyes.  
"Just put it on, will you."

Peter stuck out his tongue as he picked up the lightweight chest plate. Rapping it lightly with his knuckles, he realized that it was actually carefully crafted metal, and not any sort of hardened plastic.

It was a black and thin, delicate looking piece of material. Peter suspected if he used too much of his strength he could break it, but knew better than to experiment now. There were grooves and patterns etched into it, resembling something like the Iron Man armour.   
Obviously, she had put more effort into appearances for this presentation, since usually the pieces look like mediocre molded pieces, without any fine details and decorations.

"Okay. Hello everyone. My name is María, and this is a new type of armour that I've been developing. Peter here will be the test subject for today, and this will be one of the many tests to determine if it gets passed on. If it does what it's supposed to well enough, it actually goes right back up to Peter here, who works with Mr. Stark to integrate it into part of the Avengers suits," she said, gesturing to the different thing as the crowd looked on awestruck.

"Now. Today I have something special. If you would all follow me, we will go to one of the training rooms available, where the Black Widow and Hawkeye should be present. They have also offered to beta test this prototype," she said, pointing towards the elevator.

Peter chuckled softly as he trailed behind the every growing mass of people. Leave it to María to take all the surprise out of a surprise.

••-••

Peter was the last one in, and therefore at the very back of the crowd that was stuffed into the viewing area.

"Now. If I can have your attention once again. These Avengers are currently wearing the current armour that is used for training," María said sharply, her voice cutting through noisy conversations and bringing the room to silence.

Peter caught a glance at Natasha and Clint, and both were indeed decked out in the white armour that they sometimes used to train with. The design was obviously more refined and elegant with grey recesses of mesh like material that contrasted with the white, and they both looked a lot more bad*ss than Peter felt right now.

"They will spar for a couple of minutes both with and without their armour for a control, and to see what their typical fighting style is like. And then Peter will spar with each without their armour to set up a control for him, and then with the armour again," María stated, gesturing to Peter at the back.

The crowd parted for him, creating a direct line to the entrance where Natasha and Clint stood.

"Parker can't fight. Let me do it. I'm sure I can do better than he every could. I can probably take down those two Avengers now that I know how they fight," shouted a cocky voice from the crowd.

But anyone that had ever heard him speak before knew exactly what Flash Thompson sounded like, especially when he was boasting about skills he didn't have.

Thankfully, María ignored him completely.

"I will monitor their vitals and their various statistics with this," María continued, holding up a tablet. 

One of the latest designs from StarkTech no doubt.

Peter swallowed uncomfortably, walking towards the mischevious looking duo. His friends. He literally lived with these people for heaven's sakes.

They wouldn't take advantage of his lack of spider abilities infront on his class should they?  
Yes they would. That was the sole reason they offered to be part of this experiment.

 

"Hi," he waved awkwardly.

Natasha only grinned, but Clint rolled his eyes and swing an arm around Peters shoulders, dragging him into the training room.

The crowd closed in behind him, sealing him into the glass room.

Peter had never been more grateful for the constantly circulated air conditioning that SI had, it being the only thing keeping him from a panic attack.

•-•


	21. Sparring

"Okay. Hawkeye, Black Widow. 3. 2. 1. Go!" Peter instructed, just barely dodging the first swing from Clint that had definitely been sent wide to hit him on the sidelines on purpose.

The pair fought for 5 minutes before María called time, locked in a dance of sorts, both anticipating the others movements from years of training together to become the super efficient team that they were today. Neither landed any blows, while neither missed any either. It was mesmerising, and Peter would watch them spar for hours.

"Next, with their current armour," María instructed.

The duo started up again, this time going for a few more minutes, much to the enjoyment of all the spectators.

"Very good," she said to no one in particular. "Now Peter. Go."

Peter stepped up, facing Clint as Nat took a seat along the walls. Out of the two people he had to spar with, both were formidable opponents. But Peter trained with Natasha more frequently, therefore he considered Clint to be the more serious of an opponent.

But then again, the words 'serious' and 'Clint' should never be used in the same sentence. 

This was only confirmed as the Avenger winked playfully at Peter before charging headfirst towards him.

••-••

The mass of spectators watched completely absorbed by the show before them. While Hawkeye and Black Widow were amazing to watch, they clearly knew each others movements too well to be any sort of competition to each other.

When Peter Parker however, a scrawny teenager who stood no chance against an Avenger, went up and dodged the first blow, actually flipping the charging Avenger over his shoulder, twisting Hawkeye's arm so his knee was planted into his back, everyone was speechless.

When said Avenger laughed and twisted out of Peter's grasp, swinging his fist at the boy and getting easily sidestepped, people began to realize that maybe Peter Parker wasn't as hopeless as they had all thought.

While the Black Widow and Hawkeye had been good, Peter was on a whole other level. 

They two circled each other like predators daring the other to make the first move, lashing out in short and lightning fast bursts that ended with one person getting tossed across the room or getting propelled backwards by the force of whatever blow they had received. 

Peter, who had been jittery and uncomfortable beforehand, now looked completely at ease and confident with every move he made, landing effective and powerful blows against the Avenger.

His classmates were also swiftly realizing that Peter was a fighter, a very good and very vicious one at that, and he chose to hide it and allow himself to be bullied by Flash in school.  
Clearly, some things were going to have to change in the next few days.

••-••

The pair danced, being allowed to go on for longer than any of the others, everyone biting their nails to see who would lose.

In the end, time was called with Peter trapped in a headlock, his body pinned to the floor, and Hawkeye looked overly pleased with himself at his win.

Then, Peter was put against who many considered to be the more intimidating of his two opponents, the Black Widow.

When their match began, there looked to be a clear winner, Peter getting knocked to the ground within the first minute. But as the Black Widow wrapped her thighs around his neck, suffocating the teenager, he twisted out of her grasp, slamming her onto the ground. 

The crowd watched as the Black Widow pivoted her body, raising herself upwards from her hands, and swung her legs out at Peter. The teenager performed a truly impressive jump and backflip, evading her attack completely and effort stunning his spectators. 

That sort of thing took years and years of practice and training to get that well. 

Spectators watched as Peter landed gracefully and silently on his feet in a rather superhero-like pose, before racing towards her over the laminate floors, jumping up and propelling his weight downwards, trapping the Avenger by the throat, legs pinning her torso.

Before she could get out of his hold however, time was called and the two got up. But everyone could see that if she had been given the chance, she would have pinned Peter down again.

••-••

When it was time to fight with the armour, everyone was clearly a bit tired, but the fighting only got more intense. Bodies were now being flung across the large room, crashing into walls and really sounding like bones were being broken.  
This went on for a surprisingly long time, and everyone was sure that by then end Peter would be dead.  
There was no way he could take a beating like the one he was receiving an not die. No one could.

"Are you sure that it's okay for Peter to get beaten up like that?" Asked Gwen, one of Peter's classmates, one of many who were watching with growing concern.

María remained silent for a moment, then inclined her head slightly.  
"Yes. They know each other's limits. Peter trains regularly with the Avengers, so this should be fine."

This came as a shock to everyone. How can a normal person, much less a teenager like Peter, ever train with people who are as strong and able as the Avengers? 

How long has he been doing this to become skilled enough to actually take down members of the Avengers?

•-•


	22. Peter

After a good hour of sparring and fighting and getting beat up, Peter was free to go. 

While the armour was good and definitely helped diffuse the force behind the blows he received, it wasn't quite there yet and Peter was sure he had a few nasty bruises about his body.

Waving goodbye to the crowd of spectators, not seeing Neds face amongst them, and to María, Peter trudged into the elevator, accompanied by Natasha and Clint.

••-••

"Ugh," Peter groaned, dropping heavily onto the couch. 

Rhodey was finally back at the tower and was sitting on one end of the couch, but looked to be asleep. Not wanting to disturb him, Peter lowered his voice.

No one else was around, everyone going out to do whatever they did in their free time.  
Wanda and Bucky were probably out getting ice cream or something without him, Steve was God knows where, Tony and Bruce were most likely in the Labs, Sam was God alone knows, Pepper was CEO-ing, Nat was with him and so was Clint.

"You really got beaten today маленький паук. But then you weren't able to use your abilities, so well done," Natasha said softly, brushing his hair out of his face.

Peter felt a warm glow of pride in his chest at the compliment, much less it coming from her, and smiled brightly up at her.

"Thank you."

She smiled gently at him, clearly tired from their rather intense session as well, and waved her fingers in goodbye before disappearing into the elevator.

••-••

Natasha had felt a pride she only felt when she watched Peter succeed as he sparred today. He learnt so quickly, and was already so skilled.  
She felt so happy whenever she saw Peter accomplish something. A maternal sense of pride that nothing could surpass, exactly like how she though she would have with her own child. And while he wasnt officially hers, he was still her little spider. Her маленький паук, and she couldn't be any more proud.

••-••

"She's right kiddo. You did good. I'm proud," Clint congratulated softly.

While he had been trained for years to work with and without his weapons, Peter was still basaically a baby and was only just learning how to fight without using his spider abilities. He had done amazingly, actually managing to take down both him and Natasha, which was no easy task.

And while he knew it just as well as anyone else, Peter's ability to adapt and learn on the spot never ceased to amaze him.

••-••

Peter smiled timidly, not very used to praise such as this. He wasn't used to praise in general, not typically being at the receiving end of compliments. 

He never knew how to respond when he got complimented anyways, so he wasn't complaining.

"You should probably get some sleep before you pass out though. You okay to go up to your room?" Clint said, a concerned look on his face.

Peter nodded, waving a hand dismissively.

Clint chuckled, ruffling Peter's hair as he passed on his way to the elevator.

••-••

Peter sighed softly before working up the energy to stand up as well. Before heading to the elevator, he went over to Rhodey, gently nudging the man on his shoulder.

"Rhodey," he said softly, watching as the man cracked open his eyes.  
"You should probably head up to bed if you're gonna sleep. If you stay here, your neck will hurt tomorrow," Peter advised, knowing from his own bad decisions.

Rhodes groaned, nodding his head while struggling to open his eyes.  
"Yeah. Thanks Pete," he slurred, stumbling to his feet and heading to the elevator.

Peter shut off the TV, and went for a glass of water before also getting into the elevator and heading to the shower.

••-••

Peter collapsed onto his bed, clean and still exhausted.

"Friday. Can you call Tony for me please?" He asked, receiving confirmation from the AI.

In a matter of moments Tony's face appeared on the ceiling, directly in his line of sight.

"Hey kid. What's the matter? Too tired to come work?" Tony teased, a look of concern passing over his face as he saw how exhausted Peter looked.

Peter nodded slightly.  
"Kinda. What is it that you have planned? That you need me to do?" He asked, his voice slightly slurred as his eyes drifted shut.

Clearly his poor sleep schedule was catching up to him.

Tony frowned in concern, but smiled cheekily anyways.

"If you wanted a day off, you just had to say. Jesus kid," he laughed, concern growing as he watched as Peter was slow to respond.

"Are you okay Pete? You don't look very good. Do you need me to come up?" He asked.

Peter shook his head, muttering out a definite 'no'.  
"S'okay. Jus' tir'd," he said, rubbing his eyes.

Tony frowned but nodded.  
"Okay kid. I haven't got anything in particular for you to do. And besides, I think you're still home tomorrow, so you'll finish up on your suit then," he agreed.

Peter nodded.  
"'Kay. Thanks 'ony. Bye-Bye," he said, waving his hand slightly.

Tony chuckled, wishing to teenager goodbye as well before ending the call.

Before he did anything else however, he told Friday to run a through scan on Peter, just to make sure he wasn't injured.  
When the results came back and he learnt that they teen had just been sparring a little too roughly, the almost unbearable concern had, thankfully, evaporated. 

Tony Stark breathed a sigh of relief and went back to fiddling with Spider-Man's suit, making a few upgrades to it for Peter. 

Peter was his kid, he was allowed to be concerned and worried for his safety. And while his own dad hadn't been perfect, he had tried and had done what he had thought to be best.  
And by God, Tony was determined do better with Peter than his father had done with him. 

He was so very sure that Peter was going to be better than he ever could be, especially since the boy already was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taa daa. The End.  
> I hope you enjoyed. I understand that my writing really fizzled out in the last like 10 chapters, so I'll probably come back to this at some point. So tell me your suggestions and what you want to see, or what you would've preferred to happen so I can edit it later. Yeah, all that good stuff. 
> 
> Okay, bye bye. See y'all sometime.


End file.
